Helsing
by cuppycakes123
Summary: A dark alternate retelling of the hit movie. Jonathan Stein is the recent graduate of the Helsing Academy for the Incredibly Gifted, a school for monster hunters from all over the world. His only mission was to get the blood of Dracula, but not only does he fall in love with the Count's daughter. He also begins to question who the real monsters are anymore; the academy or them.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction I have ever written in my life, so it's probably not going to be great… Anyway, I decided to write it on Hotel Transylvania, which was actually really fun to do. My story is a retelling of the movie, but it's kind of it's own separate universe. I guess you would call it an AU? Anyway, I made some major changes from the story, which are probably really noticeable as you go on. There will Javis in this story of course, but it'll be a twist I think a lot of you will really enjoy. Also, don't worry about the OC's in this story, they're not going to steal the cannon character's spotlight. In fact, most of them are really only side characters! Enjoy the story and please give me some review so I can improve on my skills!**

**Helsing Act 1 Scene 1**

Amsterdam, 1894

"Uncle Abraham!"

He ran into the house as fast as he possibly could. The discovery that he had just made would change history and nobody even knew it yet. He was a genius. No! He was a mad genius, for only a nut would even attempt to experiment on something like this. He clenched onto his papers and research as he barged into the study that belonged to his uncle. It was barren. All of his Abraham's books, essays, displays, hell even writing utensils, were gone.

"We put them in storage Sander. I'm sorry." Sander turned around to see the melancholy face of his uncle's housemaid, Betje.

"Dear God," He said as dread began to fill up within him. "He's getting worse isn't he."

"Aye, the doctor came by and diagnosed it today." Betje said as she began to attempt to wipe off her tears with the sleeve of her dress. "Said it was Tuberculosis and he don't have much time left.

"Christ almighty," Sander said as leaned back against the doorway. "He was fine a few months ago when I visited him. He said it was only a cough."

"That cough sadly turned into tuberculosis," Betje said with a tired sigh. "He wanted to see you one last time before he passed on."

"God give me the strength…" Sanders said as he walked out into the hallway. Hacking sounds could be heard from his Uncle's bedroom. "God give me the strength," he repeated as he opened the door. Sanders slowly walked into the bedroom, trying not to make too much noise. He couldn't help but notice how dark it was, seeing how he almost tripped over a bag. He grabbed a chair and moved it near Abraham's bedside. Even though he was fast asleep he looked like he was in agony, it broke Sander's heart. He didn't look like the strong, big, hearty man Sanders saw as a child, he looked so weak… so old. Sander could honestly not even recognize him, and that was terrifying. Just then, the older man began to cough up blood. Sander quickly grabbed a napkin from the table and put it up against his mouth.

"Sander, is that you?" Abraham asked in between coughs. Sander smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "I thought you would never come back in time."

"Yes, Uncle Abraham. I came back from my research in Transylvania as soon as I heard you deteriorated." It was a blatant lie and Sander knew it. He honestly came back to share his research, but if it gave his uncle comfort, that's all he needed. Abraham looked up weakly at his nephew and sighed.

"Don't lie to me, son. I know why you came back "Abraham chuckled as he pointed shakily to the papers in his nephew's hands. "You can't fool me even in death."

"I know, Uncle." Sander said. "I know."

"Sander, I want to tell you something…"

"I have something to tell you too," Sander said. "But, you can go first."

"Sander, I want to say that out of all my nieces and nephews… you always were my favorite. If my son was still alive I would've wanted him to be just like you." Abraham said softly as he put his hand on Sander's cheek. Sander felt his eyes begin to water as he put his hand on his Uncle's.

"You are not going to die, Uncle." Sander said softly. "I can save you."

"Nothing can save me now," Abraham replied. "Death is inevitable, Sander."

"That is what I came to talk to you about," Sander said as he pulled out one of his papers. "During my time in Transylvania I discovered something extraordinary."

"What?" His uncle asked. Sander only smirked as he gave the paper to his uncle to read. He watched happily as Abraham began to skim the pages. "Are you telling me that the vampires living in that country are somehow connected to eternal life?"

"Yes," Sander said excitingly. "I have deduced after months of research that the blood that these monsters contain is filled with chemicals that reverse the aging process significantly. This blood can heal all wounds and cure all sicknesses. Uncle, you will live!"

"If you were experimenting on vampire blood you would need to get it." Abraham said with a puzzled look. "Tell me, how did you get this blood?"

"Simple, I killed one."

"Christ, Sander!" Abraham said as he bolted up. He grabbed his nephew's shirt collar and shook him frantically. "Please, don't tell me you drank the blood as well!"

"Uncle," Sander said as he gently pushed his Uncle back. "How else would I be able to experiment my theory? No one else wanted to even go near the blood or even look at it out of fear."

"Sander, I do not understand why? Vampires are docile creatures as long as they are not provoked. Yet, you barge in and murder one-"

"Uncle, please, it was not murder. Those heathens are not even human anyway. It's not like that vampire could feel sorrow or happiness like humans can."

"How do you know that they can't?" Abraham asked sadly. "How do you know if that vampire didn't have a family or something?"

"Please," Sander said hastily. "They are doomed to live alone in the dark shadows of the night."

"Sander, how can you be so weak minded and hateful?" Abraham said. "They might not be human but that doesn't mean they can't show emotion. As far as I'm aware most of them stopped drinking blood decades ago."

"Uncle," Sander bellowed. "I don't understand! I did this research so you would be healed from this wretched sickness, but now you're basically saying what I did was wrong? Why? Why do you torture me so?!"

"Sander, I want to die. I want to be with my son and wife again."

"Why would you want to die?!" Sander interrupted. "Why do you want to watch yourself fade away into nothingness?"

"I would rather fade away than watch everyone I care about turn to dust at my feet." Abraham replied solemnly.

"You are a fool, Uncle. I give you the chance at eternal youth and life, yet you refuse the offer."

"Sander, do not do this to yourself, pleas-"

"Well then," Sander abruptly said as he stood up from his chair. "I think I better be going. It's getting late and you need your rest. I will see you in morning, Uncle."

"I doubt that, son. I doubt that." Abraham wheezed. He couldn't even finish before Sander walked out the door.

After the long walk to his house, Sander stood at the mirror in his bathroom. His hair, which was once sprinkled with gray and white was now it's brownish red color again. The crow's feet and numerous wrinkles he had seemingly vanished, leaving behind only freckles near the bridge of his nose. For a man nearly the age of fifty, he didn't look a day over twenty-one. He couldn't help but smile at the handsome looking man that was himself. Even if Abraham didn't appreciate his research, whose to say he himself couldn't? He did all the work, why shouldn't he enjoy the fruits of his labors? Besides, he would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of those satanic beings. It was settled, he was moving to Transylvania.

"Those village idiots may be afraid of you, vampires. But, I am certainly not." Sander sternly said. "It is time for you to go back into the darkness...where you belong."


	2. Helsing Act 1 Part 2

**Sorry for the extremely long wait! I sadly have been busy with school and finals coming up. Projects are everywhere and teachers seem to love to cram them down on me! Oh well, here is the next chapter of the story, something that took forever to do. Nothing really seemed to come down right, I don't even like this chapter. Oh well, thankfully the movie characters will be arriving shortly. Send a review and fave, maybe… Please?**

**Helsing Act 1 Scene 2**

**Transylvania, Early 1895**

"Alexandra, you must choose a dress to wear!"

"Anca, it's almost impossible to choose!"

Anca sighed and rubbed her temples. Alexandra always had problems deciding what she would do or pick. Of course, usually, she always took at least twenty minutes to make that decision. Now, however was not the time to be pondering over something as trivial as to what color dress she should wear for her date. Anca continued to rub her temples as she thought about the man who had chosen to court with Alexandra in the first place. Sander Van Helsing, the last person who she wanted her "daughter" to settle down with.

Sander was everything a woman desired in a husband; handsome, young, rich, intelligent. It was no surprise as to why the men of the town were desperately showing off their daughters to him, hoping that he would choose their "princess" to be his wife. It would without a doubt give them financial stability for the rest of their lives. This town was extremely poor anyway, the only people who were wealthy were the Mayor and his family. The same exact family who's children she would care for. Well, child in this case, Alexandra was the only one. It was no surprise as to why Sander choosen her over the other girls. Alexandra was beautiful and quite wealthy as well seeing as she was from a powerful family. However, this mysterious researcher from Amsterdam left an uncomfortable feeling in Anca's gut every time she got the "pleasure" to talk to him. By pleasure she meant the arguments that seemed to always end in Alexandra coming in to berate her. She, however, could not care less. Something was wrong with that man and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She could remember the one argument that nearly made her leave the estate for good one night. It was a month ago at least, Sander was invited to dinner and…

_"My love is a researcher, Father." Alexandra said before she took a bite out of her lamb. The mayor, Alin, looked up from his plate for a moment and nodded. _

_"Interesting, my boy!" Alin said with his mouth full of meat. His wife, Ana, slapped him on the arm lightly. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention to, Sander. _

_"I apologize for my husband's behavior," she started, "I assume most people are proper and don't talk with their mouths full in Amsterdam?"_

_"It is all fine, my lady." Sander replied as he took a sip of his wine. "Even the most proper of us can slip up from time to time."_

_"Anyway," Alin said as he swallowed the rest of his food. "What are you researching my boy?" Sander seemed to pause for a second. Almost, as if, he he didn't even know what he was researching. Anca watched the young man as he pondered on, something was odd about this man. Sander coughed for a moment before turning his attention to the family, a fake smile coming unto his face._

_"I research the supernatural. Vampires mainly, but I have been looking into reading about other monsters. Transylvania was the best place for my research, vampires are everywhere here it seems." _

_"You won't find anything here, Sander." Ana replied. "There hasn't been a sighting of a single vampire in at least fifty years. And it's been nearly a century since an attack. I think it's safe to assume that- "_

_"That is not true, darling." Her husband interjected. "Last week one of the boys from the Banciu family was found dead in the river near the bridge. When the police chief examined the body… He found a bite on the poor kid's neck. And just a month before then a woman was found near the cemetery with bite marks as well."_

_"Was it Aton?" Alexandra asked with a look of horror. "I heard from Crina that he died near the river, but she never said anything about a bite."_

_"Maybe she just didn't want to admit it, sweetheart." Ana said as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Vampire attacks haven't occurred in a long while and I don't think she wants to believe they took her boy."_

_"Such a shame, to." Sander cooly stated. "He was such a nice child, but alas, kindness will not save you from those monsters."_

_"How are we to know that they were even killed by vampires?" Anca objected as she took a sip of her tea._

_"Don't be ridiculous, woman." Sander hissed. "What else could cause bite marks like that on a neck?"_

_"Maybe, someone who is skilled with a knife, I suppose? Someone could easily be trying to blame the vampires at Castle Lubov for a crime they did not commit." Anca replied, eyes straight on the younger man. Sander slammed his hand down on the table and glared at the older woman. A deadly silence filled the room as a staring contest seemed to develop between the two, by this point the other three diners were extremely uncomfortable. For Anca, if looks could kill, she would most certainly be dead. _

_"Uh," Alin awkwardly broke the silence as he cleared his throat. "I-I think it would be best to dismiss everyone right now. Most of us have finished our dinner anyway." _

_At that point everyone got out of their chairs and exited the dining hall into other rooms. The only ones still sitting were Anca and Sander. They waited until everyone left before they could argue._

_"I find it funny, Sander." Anca began sternly. "Before you came here there were no murders, but yet here you are and bodies are popping up all over the place."_

_"My time of arrival here does not relate to when vampires feast on humans." Sander replied. "If you are trying to imply what I think you are-"_

_"I am, Sander." She interrupted. "But, I bet you know all about bite marks, don't you? Only a researcher of them could be able to replicate a vampire's bite perfectly."_

_"Damn it, woman!" Sander yelled. "How dare you say that I killed them."_

_"I did not say it directly-"_

_"Sander? Anca? What are you doing here? I heard yelling, are you two okay?" Alexandra meekly interjected as she slowly walked into the room. Sander rubbed his temples for moment before standing up to embrace her._

_"Yes, beautiful, I am well. This woman here however is implying that I committed those murders." Sander replied as he glared back at Anca. Alexandra stopped hugging him to glare back as well._

_"Anca, how could you be so stupid as to imply something so awful about my love? Why do you hate him so much? He has been nothing but kind and polite to you?" Alexandra berated the woman. "Honestly, Anca, why are you still here?"_

_"Sometimes I wonder that myself." Anca uttered. "You're old enough to care for yourself, why do you still need me?" Alexandra seemed in shock and quickly tried to offer apologies to the older woman, but Anca was already going out the door. She knew Sander was most likely smirking at her behind her back, but she had no motivation to turn around. _

_She came back though. She always would. She cared about that brat too much for her own good._

_"_Anca!" Alexandra's cried draw her back to reality.

"Yes?"

"How does this one look?"Alexandra asked as she walked out of the changing cover. She was wearing a long sleeve white dress with a collar that covered her neck. She looked beautiful in it.

"Perfect, darling." Anca said as she clapped her hands in delight. "You look perfect!"

"Sander loves it when I wear white," Alexandra started. "I forgot that I had gotten this dress for him!"

"I'm sure he'll love it!" Anca added, pretending to be happy for her sake. Alexandra seemed to have noticed this, however, and sighed.

"Anca, I'm sorry for saying what I said last month. It was inappropriate of me to say. You've taken care of me since I was a child and I sounded ungrateful."

"Darling, it's all right." Anca replied as she cupped the girl's face. "Tensions were high and it was at the spur of the moment. I apologize as well, I started the argument with him in the first place. I know how much he means to you and your happiness means more to me than anything."

"Oh, Anca," Alexandra tearfully said as she pulled the older woman into an embrace. "When Sander and I have kids, can you be their nanny?"

"Of course, love. Of course." Anca repeated. "Don't mess up your makeup now, he'll be here any minute!"

Just then, there was a slight knock on the door. Alexandra excitingly raced over to open it as Anca sat down on a chair. Sander walked in slowly and confidently, as if he was an actor going up on stage. He glared at Anca for a moment before embracing Alexandra in a kiss. Which, she happily returned.

"Alright," Anca started as she interrupted their 'moment.' "Be careful you two. Alexandra, make sure you bring garlic with you."

"I will, Anca!" Alexandra sighed. Sander rolled his eyes quickly, hoping he wasn't noticed.

"I saw that, Sander." Anca said with a firm tone. "I know you will keep her safe from any vampires, right?"

"Of course," Sander scoffed. "I have a wooden stake in my pocket as we speak."

"Good, good." Anca repeated. By this point, the two love birds were already heading out the door trying to escape from the naggy woman. She sighed and cried out one last tip to the younger woman. "Alexandra!"

"Yes, Anca?" Alexandra asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"If you feel uncomfortable, run."

"Oh, Anca!" Alexandra rebuked as she waved her hand. "You're so over protective of me, I'll be fine!" And with that, they were gone.

Anca sighed and leaned back onto her chair. It was strange watching the girl she had raised since she was an infant walk off with the man she would most likely marry. The man that she didn't even like in the first place. _Whatever,_ Anca thought to herself. _Alexandra's happiness is the most important thing of all._ She quietly thought back to all the times they shared together. She could recall, for instance, one time Alexandra thought she could breathe underwater when she was four. That was a disaster and nearly caused Anca to lose her sanity in the process. Or, another time Alexandra thought she could ride a dog like a horse. Getting bitten was not one of her plans, but Anca once again came to the rescue and patched the girl up. She always liked to tell people that being Alexandra's nanny would make your life span shorter by the second. She constantly joked that she would drop dead by the age of thirty, something that never happened, thankfully.

She would occasionally look at the old grandfather clock to check the time. It was already eleven o' clock and they hadn't returned. _She's twenty one years old, Anca._ She once again thought to herself. _Stop being such a worry wort, she's fine! Maybe, all you need is a little nap. She'll wake you up when she comes back._ So, with that, Anca closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to sounds of yelling coming from downstairs. Anca raced up from her seat and rushed down the stairs into the living room. Other staff at the estate were surrounding the room with blankets and bandages in their hands. Something was very wrong. She pushed them all away only to find a horrible sight. Sander was sprawled out on the couch, clutching his side that was gushing out blood. His skin was a ghostly pale and his breathing was irregular. In the corner, in a loveseat, sat Alin and Ana. Ana was screaming bloody murder and wailing her eyes out. It was haunting. Alin, who was trying to comfort his wife, looked up at Anca with a grave expression.

"Oh my god!" Anca started. She was in utter shock. "What the hell happened?" Sander opened his eyes and focused on the older woman. For once, she did not receive a glare, but a look of pure agony.

"She killed her!" He weakly cried, tears streaming down his face. "She killed her!"

"Who got killed?" Anca murmured. She had a feeling she knew who it was, but she refused to believe it. However, the look on Sander's face said it all.

"Alexandra… Lady Lubov appeared and just… It was so horrible. She killed her right there in cold blood. I tried to stake her, but she grabbed it out of my hands and slashed me with it. I tried to get here as fast as possible, but it was too late for Alexandra. All of her blood was drained. I-I'm sorry…" Sander said as he began to cough up blood and sob. Anca couldn't fathom the news that she had just received. Alexandra was fine just a couple hours ago, how could she be dead? She didn't even get a proper good-bye either, not even a hug. Tears were freely streaming down her face at this point. She was there when that little girl was born. She was there when that little girl learned to walk. She was there when that little girl lost her first tooth. She was there when that little girl went through the hardships of puberty. She was there when that little girl fell in love for the first and last time. And, just like that, she was gone. Sander's story just had to be true. Why would anyone be so insane as to slash at themselves with a wooden stake?

"This has gone on long enough." Alin announced as he stood up from the chair. "Tomorrow night, we will form a mob and storm the Lubov Castle. This act will not go unpunished, all those vampires will pay!"

"I-I volunteer." Sander said as he slowly raised his hand. Anca quickly put it down and grabbed a bandage wrap that was lying on the table.

"You are in no condition to go, Sander." Anca whispered as she bandaged his side. "You nearly died getting here!"

"I-I loved her though!" Sander cried. "And, yet I couldn't even save her!"

"I know, Sander." Anca said as she stroked his cheeks. Her maternal instincts were kicking in. "I know. That is why I am volunteering in your place."

"Thank you," Sander whispered with a smile before drifting into unconsciousness. Anca sighed and watched the other people in the room clear out. Alexandra was going to get her revenge. All of those victims were going to get their revenge, she was going to be sure of it. She stood up and began to walk out of the room as well, flicking off the lights in the process. She would need her rest for tomorrow night and clearly she was hallucinating after the events of tonight. She swore on the way out she could see Sander's smile turn into a manic grin.


End file.
